


Such A Disappointment

by celticheart72



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo Card #1 [15]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Complete, F/M, Hallucinations, Implied non-con drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 11:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20209135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celticheart72/pseuds/celticheart72
Summary: You wake up not knowing what happened to you and having a bitter hallucination of Rafael.For Bad Things Happen Bingo Square Hallucinations





	Such A Disappointment

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: hallucinations, implied non-con drug use

You felt funny and weren’t sure why. Putting a hand to your head you winced. It felt like you had a goose egg on the side of it and when you brought your hand away it was stained with blood. How did that happen?

Standing up from the bed you steadied yourself and made your way to the bathroom. The woman staring back at you didn’t quite look like you. There was blood speckling her forehead and a rubber tube wrapped around her right arm. You recognized the t-shirt and sleep shorts she wore and when you lifted your hand so did she.

“Look at you. You’re a mess.” Rafael was suddenly standing behind you.

“I don’t know what happened.” Your voice sounded muffled somehow and you put both hands on the sink to steady yourself.

He shook his head. “I married you because you were beautiful and poised. Such a disappointment.”

Your face fell with your heart, what was he talking about? Spinning around to face him…

Rafael wasn’t there.

“What the?” Bringing your hands up to your face you started to rub your eyes then remembered the blood on your forehead.

Turning back around to the sink you washed your hands and started wiping the blood off your forehead with a washcloth. You still couldn’t figure out what happened and as the inside of your right elbow moved in front of your face you remembered the rubber tube.

Ripping it off you dropped it into the sink and examined your skin. There was a small red puncture wound below where the tubing had been.

“Drugs make you forget and they make you feel good. Is that what you wanted?”

Your eyes found Rafael’s in the mirror again. He was leaning in the bathroom doorway with his arms crossed over his chest. His suit jacket and tie were gone but he still wore his suspenders. “Forget what Rafael? I don’t understand.”

He just shook his head. “Such a disappointment.”

When you turned around, he was gone again. What the hell was wrong with you?!

Did you do this to yourself you wondered? Had Rafael been angry at you for something and you turned to drugs? That didn’t sound like you. You barely took Tylenol for the occasional headache. Why would you inject yourself with something?

Fear had you staring at the wall in front of you, your heart thumping in your throat and your stomach in knots. When you turned to the mirror again Rafael was there, this time his suspenders were gone, and the top buttons of his shirt were undone. Slowly you moved your eyes to the doorway, he wasn’t there.

Closing your eyes, you dropped your face into your hands as you slowly slid down the wall to the floor while you sobbed. What was happening to you?

“You’re slowly going to go crazy and I’m not going to be here to watch.” The hallucination of Rafael said.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work kudos are appreciated. If you love it comments are wonderful. If you have constructive criticism or questions let's talk. If you leave blatantly rude or negative comments, know that no hate is allowed here and will be deleted. And if you read my work and are too shy to interact right now, know that's okay too.
> 
> Just a general A/N regarding all of my work: Please understand that I update when writing inspiration hits. I never intend on abandoning an unfinished fic, so know that if I do I'll eventually get back to it when inspiration strikes again.


End file.
